A Hundred of Ashes and their Deisiers
by AruaPearl44
Summary: 100 theme parody of Ash Ketchem and my oc Ash. I did not accepted as a challege from anyone. I just wanted to do it. I will accept Shippings.
1. Introduction

**This is the first of my 100 theme thing. I'm really proud of it, and I'm doing it on my own, not because it's challenge or anything else.**

Introduction

Ash was just a baby; he never knew the pain and disappointment he had to face when he will travel into the future. His introduction of the world was calm and peaceful; there were many Pokémon who were afraid of him. But he wasn't aware of himself yet. Soon Delia picked him up from looking at the Butterfree and said. "Welcome to the world my little angle." Delia said, unaware of the devil inside,

But this was just the beginning, and things don't always end the way the start.

What could possibly go so wrong?


	2. First Crush

**I've already typewrote some of the challenges, so they'll be a head before I do the requested. This part is during the Arceus and the Jewel of life Movie.**

First Crush

Ash looked at Arceus. He would have the same feeling he had around Misty, and around Dawn, but this felt old, even older than this time line. Had he met Arceus in a past life? Ash didn't know as he was being raised back to his friends. Ash felt like Arceus was his first ever crush. It was confusing, so Ash never said a word. But every time he looked into his eyes. This sensation was going through his veins. 'I don't like crushes.' Ash thought.


	3. Strips

**Set during the Vulpix episode in the first season, the one were ****Brock get's Vulpix**

Strips

Ash looked at the strips. He was confused. "Are you sure about this?" Ash asked. "Come on it's all the rage. Let's go in." Misty yelled. "Come on guys, we have to find the shop I'm looking for." Brock said. "I'll never understand fashion." Ash said as they left the odd striped dress and outfit poster.


	4. First Love

**During the early age of Family Tree.**

First Love

What was this feeling? Ash just couldn't wait to practice with Articuno for the competition. Was he in love? He didn't know. Mesprit wouldn't explain it to him. She always said it was complicated. Was love like this? Ash didn't like this. He just wanted it to be explained or at least gone.


	5. Growing Up

**A funny little diddle during the first part of Family tree.**

Growing up

Ash hated that Arceus had bet him in another game. "Hey, what do you expect, you've never played fair in these games. That's why I got rid of your ability to cheat." Arceus said. "You're just lucky I'm not good at chess or you'd be eating my dust." Ash said as he moved a piece. They never were that compatible. "Just tell me I'm better at a lot of things." Arceus mocked as he took another piece. "Never," Ash yelled. He didn't like growing up. And if it means more stupid chess then Ash never wanted to grow up. "Check mate." Arceus said as he took the queen.


	6. Crush

Crush

**A funny little dabble during the second part of Family Tree.**

He just couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. What was so appealing about her that he had to think about her? Sure she pretty, but Articuno was gorges. So why does his heart and subconscious want to be with her? Ash sometimes asked his brother why the heart is mixed up like that. But all he said was. "That's the way the heart is, there's no changing it. And maybe your heart is right." Arthur would say when he asks. Ash didn't like Kagome, no matter what his heart said. She was too bossy and crabby like Lugia. But his heart can't stop making him think about her. 'Stupid crush,' Ash thought.


	7. First Tragedy

First Tragedy

**During the very early part of part one of Family tree, you must read.**

This can't be happening. This just can't be happening. Pikachu was lying dead on a table. Ethan, the murderous ex-chief, had killed his absolutely best friend. All Ash could feel was grief and anger. How dare this man kill his pet, his friend? Ash wanted revenge. No he wanted vengeance on all who dared defies him. Suddenly he decided the hurry was over, it was time to get it on.


	8. First encounter with an Animal

First encounter with an Animal

**I need people to vote on my poll. Please do it.**

Ash was confused. What was this thing on his nose? It looked like a Butterfree, but it was smaller. He could swat it with his wings but he wanted to know what it was. "Tell me you've never seen a butterfly before." His new magical creature friend said. "That's right. It's so strange." Ash said. Sure he saw some when he was Inuyasha, but the jerk didn't tell Ash these creatures like things were in other worlds or what they are in the first place. Ash thought it was just annoying. "You're the strange one, have you even heard of an animal?" Mushu asked. "Anima...what?" Ash asked. Mushu sighed; this was going to be a long day.


	9. Author's Note: Poll

**Sorry for the sudden delay but I got caught up in lazyness and AMVs. Anyways, the polls are broken so I have to make this poll on one of my stories, this just happened to be the one I picked. Your wondering what this poll is well... I'm writing another story from the Family tree, it's part five, but I can't come up with anything after the part 5 part. I want to name it so it wouldn't be just part 5. **

**Here's the background for the story.**

**Ash and Delia have made it to the futur, but Ash's darkness is speeding up his machurity and brain fuctions, along with horrible blasts of anger. Can Delia save her son? And can Ash still be the same Ash Ketchem from the anime?**

**And that's it. It's a bit of a backstory for Ash's younger years, oh say from when he's 6 months old until he joins Misty and Brock. Now here are the opitions. There's ...**

**A) Ash Ketchem**

**B)Darkness**

**C)Risen again **

**or D) PM a good title that would fit my story.**

**Those are the options and your heard the summery. Now VOTE! If you want to.**


	10. Alone

Alone

Ash hated being alone, he was afraid he would hurt himself, physically and mentally. When he was in his room he askes his mom to keep a close eye on him. Especailly when he begins to have nightmares.


	11. Candy

Candy

Ash was only with Mushu for a couple of weeks, but he desided to tell him the funny prank he did to Mew. "Hey Mushu." Ash said. "Yes." The red dragon said. "I did a prank not that long ago." Ash said. "Who did you do it to?" The smaller dragon asked. "A small irritating creature that loves pranks. I gave her some candy. She should be doing something really stupid by now." Ash said.

In the hall of Origins, Mew had flooded the place with chocolate pudding. "Okay everybody eat it." Arceus said. Once it was all gone most people didn't like chocolate pudding. "More please." Kyogre said. "You want more!" Everybody yelled. Kyogre just giggled.


	12. Afraid of the Dark

Afraid of the Dark

A five year old Ash was shacking like a leaf. "Come on Ashy boy, it's just the dark." Gary teased. They were outside a cave. That's what Ash didn't like. The darkness reminded him too much of himself. "No. I don't want to. What if I change into a creature?" Ash asked. "Stop joking around and get the ball." Gary said. Pushing him into the dark cave. Soon Zubats flew out as Ash ran out with a ball, crying. "Ha ha. Scarredy baby." Gary laughed. "NOT FUNNY!" Ash yelled.

**I'm going to explain why Ash was saying that in my story Family Tree part 5.**


	13. Girl Next Door

Girl Next Door

**Hey. I'm going to go upload some more.**

Misty was the girl next Door compare to Dawn, she loved Ash but Dawn loved him too. All the water trainer could do was do her best and let Ash come up with his final thoughts on the girl he really likes. She sighed. She knew him too much to get her hopes up. The boy was idiot, how could he chose, he hardly knows about love in the first place. But she was just the girl next door, she had no real powers to help him. Just hints.

**Obviously this is**** Pokeshipping. **


	14. Halloween

Halloween

**Since I'm not on a challenge I can make it this long.**

Inside the local Pokemon center in Sunnyshore city, Ash and his friends are dressing up for the Halloween party. Brock was the first to be finished with his costume. He was wearing a classic Frankenstein costume. Next to the breeder was his Pokemon Sudowodou, which was dressed up as a christmas tree. The breeder walked out of the changing room he was using and looked at the two that were next to him. His friends Ash and Dawn should be done changing. "Come on guys I thought you were rushing to get to the party." Brock said. "Just a minute. I'm finishing up my make up." A young girl's voice said from the room that was nearest to the breeder. "I'm trying to get my costume on but it keeps falling off." A young boy's voice complained. He was in the farthest room. "I'll get the tape." Brock said. Then he walked off.

Just then Dawn walked out of her dressing room, revealing a white angle outfit. She had a long white dress, a fake halo, white shoes, and fake white wings. "Ash are you alright?" Dawn asked. "Yeah. I have things under control." The boy said. Then she heard a click. "Finally, I thought I never was able to put it on." Ash's voice said. Then he walked out of the room. His costume was very quinine. He had a long red dinosaur like tail that had strange black markings on it, fake horns behind his ears, his regular hat on, a red suit with an open jacket, black shoes, sharp claws, and a white t-shirt with a danger sing but all with triangles under his jacket. Dawn also noticed red contacts were in his eyes and he had fake sharp teeth. "Wow Ash you sure look scarry." Dawn said. "Thanks. I really wanted to crank it up this year." Ash said. But something confused Dawn. "But didn't you already buy a costume earlier." Dawn said. "I only bought it to get some of the materials. Why did you I bought another costume as well." Ash said. Dawn began thinking. "How come me or Brock didn't see this other costume?" Dawn asked. Ash suddenly began to act sheepish. "I kind of used our money after we left the first time to buy the second costume and nearly spent it all on food." Ash said. Dawn sighed. "Ash, you and your appetite." Dawn said. Then Brock came back with some tape.

"Oh." He said. He blushes. Soon the friend came back and they went off to the party.

**Hope you like it. AuraPearl Out.**


	15. Fast Food

Fast Food

Ash was chowing down on some burgers and fries. "Ash slow down, you'll give yourself a heart attack." Dawn said. Ash did. "How come you chose this fast food joint? Brock is a chief." Dawn asked. "I just wanted to have some difference. That's all." Ash said as he ate. "Don't eat with your mouth full." Dawn said. However this doesn't stop him. She then sighed knowing Ash wouldn't listen.


	16. Cookie

Cookie

**Sorry about the hiatus. I just have been busy with school and other stuff. Hope you like this one.**

Kairi looked at her protector/friend. Today it was his turn to protect her. They were walking in the outer garden. She soon asked. "Cookie?" Ash looked at her. The girl had a large cookie in her hands. She can be cute sometimes. "Sure." Ash said as he grabbed it. He was hungery anyways. Soon he began to eat it. "Thank's little princess." Ash said after he was done. Kairi blushed.


End file.
